


Neon Green

by Anannua



Series: Solo Missions [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Boyfriends, Curiosity, Dildos, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sharingan, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, but not really, but they switch it up for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Kakashi walks in on his boyfriend attempting to fuck himself, and offers some advice.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Solo Missions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858225
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Neon Green

**Author's Note:**

> Era? What era, Plot? What plot, Established KakaObi relationship, Dildos, Smut, that's the story, enjoy.

It’s been a long mission. Hatake Kakashi is hot, tired, and frankly exhausted. The run between Suna and Konoha is no easy trek and he’s been training with Maito Guy for most of his life. Even so, his entire body is aching to get to the flat surface of his bed in his apartment. It’s there he stands, outside the door to his own home, fishing the keys out of his pocket, that a strangled sound of frustration jolts him to attention.

Someone is inside of his house.

Cautiously, Kakashi suppresses his chakra down to nothing and slips up the side of the building. Stealthily he drops to the window and peeks in to see who has infiltrated his apartment, and nearly falls off the wall.

His boyfriend is attempting a, ah, _solo mission_ , on the couch, with a very familiar neon green dildo.

_His dildo._

Kakashi loses focus on that tiny detail as he takes in the whole picture: strong, long thighs spread wide, giving a gorgeous view of the familiar half-hard cock and heavy balls that feel right in his hand. The plush muscle of a perfect ass is pressed into the couch but what Kakashi can’t take his eyes off is the vision of his toy being shoved—rather insistently—into his boyfriend’s tight ass.

It looks painful.

“Aaargh, fuck! How the hell does he fucking take this? Piece of shit!”

Kakashi tries not to snort his laugh as he unlocks the window and slips inside.

The other man is so preoccupied trying to shove the toy further that he doesn’t recognize he isn’t alone until Kakashi steps into the room.

Obito fucking _shrieks_ , and Kakashi can’t stop his laugh then.

“Holy shit! Do you mean to give me a heart attack, Bakashi?! Fucking knock!”

Kakashi’s eyes linger on the familiar muscles of his teammate’s thighs, beautiful and thick, and currently hiked high to his chest, which doesn’t hide the dildo still sticking out of him _at all_. Obito’s own skin lights up, the tanned flesh suffusing with a deep crimson color at getting caught with his pants down.

It’s incredibly obvious that Obito was in the middle of something and Kakashi is interrupting, but that doesn’t stop him from staying to tease a bit.

“Having fun?”

“No I’m not having fucking fun, you jackass, and get the hell out of here!”

“I couldn’t leave you _hanging_ ,” Kakashi says smoothly, plopping down onto the couch beside his boyfriend without preamble, ignoring Obito’s affronted squeak in favor of running a gloved hand down over his leg. The simple sweeping motion makes Obito jump nearly out of his skin. He’s sensitive. “Looks like you could use a hand.”

His own fingers glide up over Obito’s half-hard cock, giving it a teasing tug.

Obito shoves him rather roughly.

“Fuck off, I’m trying to figure something out, and you’re not helping!”

“Oh?”

“This,” Obito grumbles, parting his thighs just barely, glancing down with a glower at the toy still jammed inside of him, “feels god-awful. Were you faking it all those times I made you cum using it? Or am I doing it wrong somehow?”

Kakashi stares.

“Obito how could I fake _finishing_ ,” he deadpans, quite serious.

His boyfriend goes even redder at the memory: Kakashi on his back, bare from the waist down with both legs spread wide, slick with lube and precome and gasping fervently with every stroke of the green toy. Obito shudders to recall the way Kakashi groaned for his touch, for how he fucked him with the dildo until his own cock felt like exploding, and the way Kakashi’s back arched off the bed when he came with the toy buried deep inside of him, flush to his cheeks, the tips of Obito’s fingers pressing into the curve of his ass and covering both of them in cum.

Yeah. There was no way that was fake.

So obviously something’s missing from the equation.

“Let me see,” Kakashi says, letting go Obito’s erection and dropping between his legs.

Obito struggles but eventually allows Kakashi to part his thighs and get a good look at things. The dark-haired man feels utterly humiliated at having Kakashi examine his ass like this but the memory of Kakashi’s handsome face flush with pleasure is a _strong_ motivator. He wants to see if he can replicate the experience for himself.

Shame wars with want as Kakashi hums quietly under his breath.

“First observation: not enough lube. We use twice this much. Why are you being so stingy? It isn’t expensive.”

Obito shrugs.

“Fine. More lube. Anything else?”

“It’s just shoved in there,” Kakashi observes, “Did you warm up at all?”

“Warm up?”

The silver-haired man frowns deeply beneath the mask.

“Obito. You _always_ stretch me. Every time. Without fail—why would you think you could just fit the entire thing without doing the same?”

His boyfriend grumbles guiltily. Kakashi cocks an eyebrow and Obito repeats himself a little louder, “Wasn’t thinking, I guess. Wanted to try it out, y’know?”

A fond sense of exasperation catches Kakashi off guard. Despite how his bones ache and how he’d desperately enjoy a shower, somehow he’s charmed at Obito’s persistence. He wants to try something new for himself. Kakashi bottles his desire to tease and stands up to fetch the lube Obito has tossed behind the couch.

“Here,” he says when he returns. “Take that out and start over. I’ll help.”

Obito goes to _yank_ the toy and Kakashi winces at the shout _that_ produces.

“Have you forgotten literally everything you do to take care of me? Don’t just yank things out of your ass, you idiot!”

Obito is too busy wincing and slowly withdrawing the toy to complain or banter back at all.

Once the toy is out they rearrange themselves on the couch. Obito grumbles a little but accepts Kakashi’s presence on the couch beside him. It’s with a slow, steady breath in that he begins to relax again.

“When you’re ready.”

Obito glowers.

“I don’t want _you_ to do it.”

Kakashi frowns. That stings, a bit, but Obito sees he’s miscommunicated, and quickly corrects that.

“No, hang on, that came out wrong. I want you, and I like you, you know that, it isn’t that. I just want to figure this thing out so I can do it on my own—figure out what you like about it so much. Y’know? It isn’t you I don’t want, Kakashi. I just want to go solo and have it feel good, the way it feels for you when I use the toy.”

“When you use the toy, I’m there, and you’re there,” Kakashi points out. “This will be different.”

“How?”

“You have to do all the work. Hold yourself open, fuck yourself with the toy, touch yourself… it’s all on you.”

Obito beside him swallows loudly.

Kakashi kindly doesn’t tease. Instead, he tries not to stare as Obito follows his instructions and reaches down between his legs.

“It’s weird, with you here, and not doing anything,” Obito mumbles after a few awkward moments.

“You said,” Kakashi starts, blandly as possible. Obito shoves him with a shoulder.

“Shut up, I’m warming up.”

There’s another pause.

“You could… y’know.”

“I could what?”

“You could, too. If you wanna.”

Kakashi hums thoughtfully and pretends not to notice Obito’s hungry stare when he goes to pull down his own pants.

Obito only ever learns by doing but perhaps just this once he’ll actually absorb a lesson by observing.

The silver-haired man settles into a familiar routine. He shrugs off his pants and sandals, naked from the waist down. From there he touches himself the way he likes best, not starting off on his dick but trailing both hands slowly up his own thighs, starting at the knee. He’s well aware of how Obito’s eyes follow unblinking as he touches himself slowly, sensually, gloved hands sliding up the inside of his own thighs.

His cock twitches at the touch.

“You don’t just…”

“You can grab your junk, if that’s how you want to. I like to warm up first,” Kakashi says plainly, doing and saying at the same time.

Obito doesn’t say anything back. His tongue gets twisted inside his mouth as he watches Kakashi dig his fingernails in to scratch, leaving thin red stripes down the pale flesh of his leg. After tracing the marks with the tips of his fingers he does eventually trail through a crop of silver locks to where his cock is slowly rising.

“Lube?”

“Yeah.”

Obito deposits it deftly without ever taking his eyes off Kakashi’s gloved hand closed around his cock. His gaze has its own gravity and Kakashi feels caught up in it as he slides one glove off to get his hand slippery.

He slicks himself and pauses. Obito hasn’t moved an inch, though his erection is rock hard.

“Thought you were going to participate,” Kakashi points out.

His boyfriend jumps, as though he’d completely forgotten the purpose of the impromptu show. Obito moves then, flustered, and does touch himself directly. Kakashi hums, enjoying the little sounds of pleasure Obito makes as he fists his dick with a lewd squelching sound. He knows the weight and feel of it, has felt it in the deepest part of himself before. He knows it. To see Obito fumbling because he’s watching Kakashi touch himself is exciting.

“Then what?”

Obito’s focus is once again undivided, and his pitch black eyes promise to devour whatever Kakashi will do next.

Kakashi licks his lips under the mask.

“More lube. Just keep it open and add more when you need it. Going overboard is fine.”

He accepts the few drops Obito disperses and repositions to finger himself. It’s intimidating, doing it directly under Obito’s intense stare, but thrilling, too. The silver-haired man walks his fingers down his body up under his balls to seek that tight opening. Obito’s black eyes watch him spread the lubricant all over before easing in with a single finger. First the tip. Then up to the knuckle. Kakashi takes his time with it, rocking it in and out, and back and forth, until he knows he can take more and pushes in.

Obito groans, deeply, and cusses for the sight.

“Gods, you look _amazing_. Fuck. Kakashi.”

Pleased and encouraged, Kakashi focuses on pleasuring himself, which is having a synergistic effect on his boyfriend. Obito appears to be getting off watching him get off which makes Kakashi’s blood run hot beneath his skin. His breathing gets slower as he moves deliberately to see Obito watch him so carefully.

For his part, Obito can’t seem to look away. He’s seen it before but it’s different with his own pants off and lube on his fingers as he tries to copy the motion Kakashi is making. The first finger he tries to just shove in which feels pretty awful. He shakes his head and watches more closely; Kakashi teased himself first. Obito tries that, opening himself up slowly, bit by bit, until it feels comfortable. Only then does he try for more.

“It’s slow,” he complains.

“Go as quick as you want but be careful,” Kakashi cautions. “It’ll feel better if you go slow until you know what you like. Then you can go faster.”

Obito hums and tests himself. It’s still a little tight.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when a pair of fingers close down over his nipple through his shirt.

“ _Kakashi_ —“

“Pretend I’m not here,” Kakashi instructs firmly. “Obito, I know you like it when I tease you here.”

Flush and flustered, Obito shakes his head.

“It’s embarrassing!”

Kakashi stares directly at him and pointedly fucks himself slowly with two fingers.

Obito deflates a bit before looking away to focus on his own body.

“Close your eyes if you need to,” Kakashi’s voice instructs even as Obito does just that. “Sometimes it’s easier when you’re on your own.”

Obito does. He can't help but feel just a little foolish, sitting ass-naked from the waist down next to his boyfriend as he fingers himself. 

“What do I do _now_?”

“What feels good,” Kakashi’s voice says, and the hand on his chest withdraws, slowly. There’s a few moment’s hesitation before Obito replaces it with his own.

It feels odd at first, and it’s distracting to think about, touching his chest while he fingers himself, but eventually Obito gets into it. His eyes flutter open of their own accord as he feels the second finger slide in beside the first naturally. He’s relaxing. His thigh falls open against the couch and Kakashi beside him makes a quiet sound of approval.

“There. Just like that. Do what feels good and when you’re ready try the toy again.”

Obito nods and shuts his eyes again. He presses in, seeking that sweet spot deeper in and teasing his own body with his free hand. As much as he wants to open his eyes and watch Kakashi touch himself Obito really wants it to feel good with the toy. The look of blessed satisfaction on Kakashi’s face after is a look he’ll never forget, and if he’s honest, Obito wants to feel it, too. Hence the toy, and the third finger slotting in with the second.

Only, it’s a little rough.

“Hey. Can I get more lube?”

It dribbles over his fingers and against his ass, and the extra lubrication makes the glide much easier. Obito mumbles a thanks and fucks in slowly, pressing back against that natural tension until the resistance peels away around his touch. His face feels hot but his hands don't stop, working the toy in bit by bit, going at the pace his body prefers. It's a little slower than he'd like but it feels good. Nice, even. Obito could get used to this: the sensation of the fake cock that slowly fills him up. 

“Kakashi?”

There’s no answer at first. Obito has to open his eye to figure out where his boyfriend has got too.

Kakashi is the one that can’t look away now. He looks stunned. Obito glances between his thighs to where his cock looks nearly painful with how hard it is.

“You sure you want the toy?” Kakashi croaks.

Obito has to laugh. It’s incredibly tempting, but Obito shakes his head.

“This time. Show me how, this time, and next time, you can help. Okay?”

“Sure,” Kakashi mumbles, distracted, blatantly staring at where Obito is three fingers deep inside of himself. He misses grabbing the green dildo twice because he can’t look away. Obito’s laughter finally snaps him out of it, and he grabs the fake dick in his gloved hand. When he passes it off there’s green envy in his uncovered eye. Obito takes note and reaches up to catch the curve of his cheek in one hand and drags him down to kiss.

Kakashi groans as he goes, eager and hot and wanting, aroused from watching. His mouth crashes against Obito’s own with a lovely sound. The heat between them stirs Obito up inside. He loves making Kakashi hot for him.

“Here, get off, let me try it,” Obito mutters as his boyfriend pulls away. Kakashi nods, eyes dipping down to that place between Obito’s legs where his fingers are coming loose one by one. There’s a very wet noise as they leave. He’s used plenty of lube and hardly needs to coat the toy at all before settling it at his entrance. Obito takes one last look up to be sure Kakashi is watching before breathing in and sinking the toy in as he breathes out.

The glide is _so much better_.

Obito and Kakashi both groan as it goes _deep_ , far past the half-way point, sinking in to Obito’s ass easily, just barely stopping before the hilt.

Obito breathes out harshly and rocks it gently, testing his own limits and finding a rhythm he likes.

“Fuck. It’s so much better when it’s wetter.”

Kakashi whines in his throat. Obito looks up to see his own eye staring back at him, wide open and fixed on where the dildo is sliding back inside— _Kakashi is recording him_.

Obito grins gamely and slows down. The way Kakashi doesn’t blink as he fucks himself gingerly is insane. He breathes and it’s shaky. His one gloved hand on Obito’s knee is trembling. He looks like he’s balancing precariously on the edge of sanity, watching unblinking as Obito plunges the dildo in deep.

“Please,” Kakashi rasps, voice thin in his throat, “Oh, god, Obito—please, let me—“

Obito laughs and knocks the incoming hand out of the way.

“Later. After. Kakashi. I want to do it myself first.”

He keeps laughing as his boyfriend groans openly at the prospect, of hearing Obito say it out loud, and goes back to getting himself off.

A familiar heat is building beneath his skin. Obito knows he’s getting there by the way his cock twitches untouched between his thighs. He feels a low moan echo in his chest as he slots the dildo in messily, noisily, at a very nice angle indeed. His eyelids flutter closed, then back open. Kakashi’s eyes never seem to blink at all as he watches, clearly aching to touch and participate.

Obito feels his resolve crumbling. Kakashi looks _so_ eager.

No, damnit! He wants to do this, at least once, on his own! There will be plenty of opportunities to do this again with Kakashi’s help. For now he focuses on his own body, closing his eyes to cut off temptation, and reaches down to stroke himself for the first time as he fucks himself with the green toy.

His eyes shoot open as the dual sensations overtake everything.

“Fuck—oh, fuck— _ah_!”

It’s amazing.

“Oh! Oh, fuck, oh, ah. Ha… ah, ah, _ahhnnnng_ …”

He’s vaguely aware of Kakashi cussing under his breath but he can’t focus on anything but the incredible feeling of fucking his hand and fucking his ass. He can’t think. Obito gives up a very throaty groan and surrenders to the feeling of need, hands working in tandem to bring him to the brink. He’s found the perfect angle; every time the dildo fucks in and out it’s slamming right up against that sweet spot deep inside, and his dick is dripping now, making the slide even better. Everything is slick and hot, and it doesn’t take long at all for him to reach his limit.

He’s going to cum.

“ _Kakashi_ —!”

“Fuck,” he hears, and then Kakashi is kissing him, crashing their lips together as Obito’s hands stutter out the perfect pattern and he can’t hold out, can’t hold on, can’t do anything but ride out the waves as he loses control.

The lips over his can’t distract from the swell of his orgasm. He gasps through it around Kakashi’s kiss, feels his body light up with delight as he goes over the edge, stars flickering across his vision as he spends against his clenched fist with a very wet noise. His body moves on its own, spasming around the toy, hips fucking up, slotting his cock up into his slick grip as he comes.

Obito gives up a long, low groan before falling flat back against the couch. His ass clenches around the toy but Obito hardly pays it any mind. His entire body feels like a puddle. It’s an easy thing to ignore.

He’d much rather focus on this; the quiet sound of Kakashi fisting his own cock, cheeks flush and face hot, kneeling over Obito’s thighs on the couch and panting softly as he finishes, too. Obito feels his own chakra flux as the Sharingan spins to life to record it, Kakashi’s blush as he spends straight over Obito’s own sticky thighs, painting them both with his release.

“Kinky bastard,” he says fondly.

“Pervert,” Kakashi pants back, stroking himself as he shudders a few final times.

Obito hums in agreement and leans up to steal a kiss off his boyfriend’s covered lips.

They pass a towel back and forth and ease the dildo out of Obito’s ass. It goes with a satisfying sound, and an equally satisfying feeling. Obito’s shudder as it goes is good. He watches Kakashi disappear with the toy into the bathroom with a smile. The silver-haired man returns, sans toy, to cuddle Obito’s naked thighs against the couch.

“So, did you learn enough to get by on your own?” Kakashi asks after a few minute’s silence.

Obito shrugs.

“I mean, I guess. You were right, I didn’t have nearly enough lube. And it felt good, touching myself.”

“You looked like you had a good time,” Kakashi observes, glancing up the lovely lines of Obito’s body to catch sight of his fading blush. “Obito. It isn’t something you have to hide. But it’s fine if you don’t want to share this with me—I get it. I don’t mind if you want to go solo sometimes.”

“Thanks,” Obito says, surprised. “You’re not… I dunno. Jealous?”

“Jealous,” Kakahsi asks with an obvious look of disbelief even though the face mask, “Jealous of the fake dick?”

“Yeah, shut up, it’s stupid,” Obito grumbles.

But Kakashi sits up and takes his shoulder and makes him look at his face to answer.

“No, I don’t think it’s stupid. I’m serious. Obito I don’t mind if you want to do this without me sometimes. It’s nice to know you don’t need me to get off.” He leans in to press a kiss into the shocked shape of Obito’s open mouth.

“I like that you choose to get off with me.”

“Fuck off,” Obito squeaks, blindsided by the warm sentiment. “Kakashi.”

“I love you,” Kakashi continues, relentless, sincere, wholly focused on Obito’s rapidly reddening face. “I love that you’re comfortable enough with your body to try these things. I don’t mind if you want to do it alone. And you know I love it when you give me a hand. You can do it on your own. Or I can help you when you want to go solo—just let me know.”

He wipes away a stray tear (Obito always cries when Kakashi says those three words in that exact order, it can’t be helped) and leans in to kiss his lover’s damp cheek dry. Obito laughs and pushes Kakashi away; “That tickles! I get it, I get it, alright! Get off me, you’re like a dog, stop licking my face.”

“Woof,” Kakashi deadpans, ducking when Obito swipes at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you enjoyed it


End file.
